The Pleasure of a Dark Prince
by lulublackQAF
Summary: Summary: The night Brian met Justin; he knew that there was something different about him.  Brian feeling the magnetism towards Justin that the one night left his whole life changed. This is an Alternate Universe/Paranormal Romance.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Nor do I intend to make a profit off of this._

_Prologue_

_Ālfheimr (The land of the Light Elves), 1100 A.D._

General Tyr sighed as the weight of his decisions heavy on his shoulders. For ten months the war between the sorcerers and the elves had been growing to a frightening crescendo. The sounds of death wailing through the capital city of Ālfheimrhastened his decision_. _The warring between the two races had to come to an end.

The only solution the general could see was to send his daughter and the remaining families through the portal to sometime in the future. The goddess Verdandi, who is the goddess of fate, gave him the very talisman that could perform this feat. Only after he sent the survivors away, could he seal away Ālfheimr and stop this bloody war.

_Boom! Crash! _

The sounds of the torrential rains were only deafening the sounds of the misery of the people. Turning to his first in command he nodded that it was time. Walking away he went to fetch his daughter Jennifer and her maid Annalisa.

"Father, are we going somewhere?" asked Jennifer. Knowing that this was the last time he would see his daughter again he hugged her close.

"Yes, my child. Follow me quickly".

Neither one of them noticed the guard watching their every movement. Grabbing her hand they ran to where the others were gathered. The portal was only five hundred feet away when they heard the sound of steel being unsheathed.

"Run!" he yelled out. Reaching out he took the talisman and put it around his daughter's neck.

"Run, never look back. Keep this necklace on, never take this off. Only your first born may ever touch it. Now go my child!"

She picked up her pace, running towards the portal. Never looking back, she felt the world shift and move beneath her feet as she was transported to another place in time. She felt inside her heart the moment her father's life had faded and her homeland was sealed away for all time.

Looking around Jennifer could only see her maid Annalisa. She also noticed how different the people around her looked. What was even stranger was that it seemed that no one seemed to notice her at all.

'_Relax Child, they cannot see you. Until I have guided you through this time. My child you are in the future. Hold on to my Talisman and I will teach you the ways of this time'_ a seductive feminine voice said in Jennifer's ear.

"Who are you?"

'_I am the Goddess Verdandi, and welcome to your fate'_ Verdandi said with a humorous tone as Jennifer felt the warmth of knowledge enter her mind. Magic engulfed her being and transformed her into what people looked like in this age.

"Verdandi?" she asked. The goddess was nowhere to be found. She began to search for her, but was not paying attention and ran into another person.

"I'm so sorry", she said with an apologetic tone. He smiled and Jennifer found him to be very attractive.

"That's okay, my name is Craig by the way" he said with a Cheshire grin.

Smiling she responded with, "My name is Jennifer and this is my Aunt Annalisa."


	2. Into the night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. Nor do I intend to make a profit off of this._

_Twenty Years Later_

Pittsburgh, 2000

"I'm doing it tonight Daph, I am going down to Liberty Avenue", Justin said with conviction. Justin looked through all the outfits he had, trying to find the perfect one. Finally he found the right outfit that accentuated his best assets.

"How do I look?"

Daphne looked him up and down from her perch on the bed.

"Good."

Justin lifted an eyebrow, "Just good, Daph?" Daphne took one look at her best friend's face and said "You don't look good, you look hot! You better get going if you're going to go Justin".

He shrugged his shoulders and started towards the door. Pausing he stopped and faced her.

"You do remember the story right?"

"Of course, you're spending the night to study for the big calculus test."

"Right, don't forget it Daph!" Justin said with mock severity.

Daphne rolled her eyes as she hugged he best friend. "Don't forget to tell me all the details. I mean it I want **_all_** the sordid details."

Unbeknownst to both Daphne and Justin, he had reached the age that all elves reach sexual maturity. Even though he was a half-elf he felt it as strongly, the Elvin fever was like a catalyst calling for his magical and sexual release. During this sexual peak, the males would find their soul mate.

**_Liberty Avenue: Later that night_**

The dark-haired stud of Liberty Avenue was bored of his fucking mind. He had fucked every trick there was in Babylon. Brian Kinney was a man with ardent desires; he enjoyed fucking and sucking anyone who caught his interest. It is easy to say that he didn't even need to seek out company; the tricks and twink's came to him.

Deciding to leave, Brian walked out of the club and that when he noticed him.' _He'll do'_, Brian thought as he took in the sight before. He had to be fresh meat; he had never seen this blond before. He looked otherworldly with his hair gleaming like spun gold underneath the streetlight, Brian was enthralled. Brian had to have this boy, and he would have him tonight! There was something about the vision in front of him that enticed and aroused him like no one had ever in his entire life.

Slightly smirking, Brian approached the boy. He could smell the innocence that radiated from the boy, but decided to humor him instead.

"How's it going? Had a busy night" Brian asked sotto voice with his head cocked to the side looking deep into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He watched as the boy tried to hide his nervousness and looked deep into Brian's eyes.

"Just out the bars. You know, boy toy, meat hook."

'_Liar',_ Brian thought. But he was not going to call him on it just yet; he wanted to play with him first. No one stopped Brian when he wanted to play. Brian lifted an eyebrow with an inscrutable look on his face.

"The Meat hook really? So you're into leather?"

Justin looked Brian straight in the eyes his voice never faltering. Even though he was very nervous on the inside he never betrayed his inner feelings on the outside. Even though he had a feeling that the man in front of him could see through him, and see all his insecurities.

"Sure" Justin said with a confident tone.

Brian knew he had him now. Brian wetted both his lips and asked with a seductive voice, "Where you headed?" Justin could not look away from the handsome man and his lips. Justin had well and truly been caught. So it was no surprise to Brian when Justin replied with a "Nowhere special"

So naturally he had responded with a cocky "I can change that"

Justin knew he was so screwed but he did not care, there was something about this man that moved him. Justin knew that he felt like he was the force of gravity that moved his entire world. And Justin was finding that he didn't mind so much.

Hiding his nervousness with a smile he followed Brian to his Jeep. The two men sat in comfortable silence on the ride to Brian's loft. They each had a lot on their minds. Neither knowing that something unexpected was going to rock their worlds.

**_Brian's Loft 1: 00 A.M._**

Brian flung the door open to his loft. He had already begun to undress; he looked over at Justin who was still in the doorway, who was staring at his shirtless body. Brian raised a brow, "You coming in?" not waiting for an answer, "Close the door"

'_He is so shy, it's cute. Fuck! I meant he's hot. I did not just think that he is cute'_ Brian thought to himself. Shaking his head he walking over to Justin and began to remove his shirt. Brian caught a whiff of the intoxicant scent of the boy. He smelled like the woods, musk and innocence. He knew that he was innocent but wondered when the boy would admit it. But it did not matter for he had entered the Big Bad Wolf's den and was at his mercy. Just the way he liked it.

'_This is moving way to fast, maybe I should go' _Justin nervously thought until he caught the scent and feel of the man who was removing his clothes piece by piece. Feeling out of control, needing to say something he just blurted out "My name is Justin"

Brian felt a smile threaten to show, so he forced it away. With tongue in cheek he replied "Brian". And proceeded to kiss the life out of Justin.

Brian felt himself stiffen even harder, the taste was even more intoxicating the then smell. He had to have more. Justin was beginning to become an addiction, one he was not sure he could ever quit or would want to.

'_I must have him and I must have him now. I am going to taste and have every inch of his body _'Brian had enough he was ready to commence with the night's activities. He knew he would have this boy more that once tonight.

Brian kissed him until he felt their knees hit the bed. He broke away long enough to get them both on the bed. He moaned when he felt Justin's hands on his heated flesh. Justin looked deep into Brian's eyes.

"I've never done this before. Be gentle", Justin said showing his fears for the first time that night.

Brian looked into his eyes, "I will. I will make this something you will never forget. No matter who comes after, you will always feel me deep inside".

After their passion was spent, neither one of them noticed the changes that were happening. Justin's necklace glowed like it had fire inside and Brian's body shined and glowed with the awakening of his powers.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. But I do own the Original Characters that are in this story.

The morning quickly arrived; Brian's alarm clock emitting it's annoying and loud shrills to the world. Brian reached over and turned off the alarm. Turning back over him looked at the boy sleeping next to him. He shook his shoulders, feeling the boy's body shift underneath his fingers. "Time to get up", Brian whispered into Justin's ear.

Blue eyes peeked up at him, and Brian noticed that there was something different at his face. Justin's hair seemed to be a little longer and his ears seemed to be a little bit longer. Brian still thought that he was sexy as hell.

"Can I use your shower?" Justin asked looking over shoulder as he stood. Brian nodded his head, and got up as well. "Only if I join you", Brain said his voice low and seductive. Brian led him into his bathroom, where the most hedonistic shower in existence was housed. Turning the water on, Brian stepped in.

"Get in here you Twat"

Stepping in, he took a deeper look at Brian. Brian seemed different than he did last night. He seemed to exude wild power, his facial hair was a little bit scruffier and he had a mark on his bicep that glowed red then faded back into flesh tone.

"Wash my back" Brian told Justin.

"Huh?" Justin asked distracted by Brian's naked body.

"Wash my back" Brian said with amusement laced in tone.

Justin lathered up the loofah and began to wash Brian's back. Brian bit back a groan.'_This feels way too good' _Brian pushed Justin's hands away and started to wash his back. He had to hurry up and finish this shower before he was late for work. Justin noticing brains urgency let Brian finish was his back and quickly finished the shower.

**_'Mine. Claim him as ours' _**Brian could hear a deep rumbling thought come from deep inside him. Watching Justin dress was a guilty pleasure that he had every intention of hiding. The way the water ran down his next to the shape of his ass. But the real treat was the way that his skin seemed to glow a golden color, almost if one was looking at the sun. He was mesmerizing like he was seeing the full moon for the first time.

After he had finished dressing, he grabbed his keys. Noticing that Justin had made it to the door, he quickly made it to his side caressed the back of Justin's neck. Brian knew that he should just let him leave but he found he did not want to be separated from him, which is a very unsettling feeling. Brian isn't dumb and knows that he starting to develop feelings for the boy in front of him, feelings he was not ready to examine in any shape or form. Still it was a surprise to him when he heard the words leave his mouth of their own accord.

"You coming, Justin?"

With a smile, Justin nodded and the duo headed down to Brian's jeep. As they drove off, Brian noticed that everything seemed sharper to his senses, like everything was under a microscope and he could see to the core of everything. His hearing also sounded sharper, he could hear a pin drop from thirty miles away. To say that this was distracting and disturbing to Brian would be an understatement.

Justin was nervous, he knew that he was going to have to tell Brian where to drop him off, and then he would know that he was only seventeen. _'He never asked about my age though, Should I tell him that I go to St. James'_ he thought in his defense, even though he was only seventeen the age of consent in Pennsylvania is sixteen so it was okay. He could feel Brian's eyes on his like they were reading into his deepest thoughts and secrets.

_He never asked about my age though, Should I tell him that I go to St. James?_ Brian could hear the words clearly like they were being said directly into his head. Brian felt himself smirk, he knew he had got a young one and decided to play it out and see what Justin would tell him.

"Where am I going Sunshine?" Brian asked noticing the discomfort the boy was going through. Justin took a deep breath and decided to just tell Brian the truth. Justin turned and looked Brian in the face.

"I need to go to St. James Academy "Justin said with nervousness lightly tingeing his tone. Brian was impressed, but he was not done with him yet.

"Just how old are you Sunshine?" He asked tongue in cheek.

"I'm eighteen" Justin answered quickly, a little too quickly Brian noticed. Brian lifted an eyebrow in disbelief and replied with "Nice try, how old are you really?" Justin stared into his eyes as he felt the world shift and move in front of his face.

_'Justin, my chosen one. You are about to embark on a long journey, you are about to learn the truth of your heritage and your fate',_ The gravely feminine voice echoed in his mind. Justin looked from side to side and all he could see was blinding light.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Justin shouted out into the light. He could hear melodic laughter._ 'I am Verdandi the Goddess of Fate, and we are in a magical plane inside your necklace. Do not worry you can leave, after you listen to me. Trust this man; keep no secrets for he is a very important piece to your future and the future of all of magical beings'_

He could feel his jaw drop, magical creature, Goddesses? What was going on? All he had wanted to do was meet a hot guy and now he had some kind of magical, mystical destiny?

"You said you would tell me my heritage and my fate?"

_'You mother is from a place called Ālfheimr, known as land of the elves. She along with others was sent into this time. It was then she met you father and had you. You my dear one, are half-elf. But thanks to me, your eleven features are hidden from the average mortal's eyes. As for your fate I cannot tell you of it yet. But I will be by your side to guide you when the time is right. Time is getting late I must return you now'_

Justin could feel a hand caress his cheek. "Wait! Can I at least see you?" He could feel the hesitance in her touch as she continued to caress his face. He heard her sigh as he saw the light around him dim.

She was beautiful, she had strawberry blonde hair. She was tall and had regal features. Her eyes were a crystal blue color and she was dressed in a multi-colored gown adorned with ribbons.

She reached over and gave his cheek a kiss. _'Remember to call on me when you need me'_ She whispered as the world was once again as it was supposed to be. Brian's eyes were on Justin's with slight annoyance written in them.

"Are you going to answer me or stare off into space some more?"  
Remembering what Verdandi had said, gave him the biggest sunny smile he had. "I'm seventeen, how old are you Brian?" Justin asked in a cheerful tone. Brian gave him a dirty look.

"How old do I look?" He asked Justin. Justin looked him straight in the eye and answered nonplussed "Thirty"

"Fuck you, I'm 29" He said in an annoyed matter-of-fact tone. Justin smiled cheekily at Brian. Luckily for Justin, Brian pulled up at his school and Justin hopped out before Brian could say anything more. Brian in an amazing feat of speed reached his hand out and grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled him into his chest, reaching down he captured his lips in a kiss.

Releasing the boy he turned back to his vehicle with a wave and a "See you later Sunshine!"

Daphne who watched the whole thing quickly rushed to her friend, whose jaw was practically hitting the pavement. Nudging his shoulders he finally closed his mouth and turned to her. "Hey, Daph" he said to her. She handed him his back pack which also had his uniform inside as well.

"Hey, Jus. Who was **_that_**?" Daphne asked with a smile on her face. "Remember you have to tell me all the details remember?"

Justin shook his head and smiled at her. "Well it all started outside this Club called Babylon. That is where I met him. And where I saw the face of god and his name is Brian Kinney" And with that he told the adventure of Justin on liberty avenue.

**Brian's Office**

Brian still could not believe what had come over him when he told Justin that he would see him later. That was against one of his cardinal rules that he lived by, never fuck the same person twice. _Shit!_ He could really use a cup of coffee, just as he was about to call Cynthia to get him one. One appeared on his desk, hot and fresh and just the way he liked it. He was a little perturbed but figured what the hell it was there and he needed it there.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in"

Cynthia walked in with the folders that were needed for that day. "Here are the files for Stevens, Michaels and Rowe."

_' He looks like shit'_ she thought.

"Thanks and Fuck you. I look hot". Cynthia just gave him a strange look.

"I didn't say anything Brian. Are you sure you're okay? I mean you look like shit" Cynthia responded to her boss's strange behavior. Brian took the folders and dismissed her with a wave of his hands and an "I'm fine"

_'That's strange I thought I heard her say I look like shit when she first came in'_ Brian thought distractedly. He felt his skin itch and nothing he did stopped it from itching. He felt like his skin was on fire and every time he walked into a room he heard a light murmur of thoughts at least what he thought were thoughts. Also he could not ignore the fact every time he thought about an object it would just appear in front of him. It was a very unusual day for him to say the least.

Just as he was about to call mikey and see if he wanted to meet up for lunch as dark headed well muscled man entered his office. Brian looked over the man, this was the usual type of guy Brian went after, but something about the man did not interest Brian in the slightest. Maybe it was the fact that he looked similar to Brian or maybe it was the dangerous aura that permeated around the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brian asked pushing all formalities aside. Annoyed because of the way his body was feeling, he was in no mood for games. The tall man in front of him sat down on his couch and smiled at him with amusement on his features.

"I am Bowen McKinney, and I am verra glad to see you again, cousin" Bowen said with a thick brogue. "I know that you can hear my thoughts as well cousin. That's due to yer mother's blood no doubt"

"What the fuck are you talking about? St. Joan has never given me anything" Brian said now getting annoyed.

Bowen just shook his head. "I know you testy because you're in your mating heat, which you need to claim your mate and soon. Joan and Jack Kinney are not your parents. They were supposed to be your protectors until your age of maturity. And as for what I am, I am a Lycae or what mortals call us werewolf. Your mother was a witch and a verra powerful one at that, so you have some of her powers as well. Most importantly you are the Prince of all the Lycae, and are needed at once"

Brian stood up and grabbed Bowen by the shirt, "I don't need to hear anymore of this crazy shit you hear me? So move your ass and get the fuck out of my office!" Brian said with a dangerous tone.

Bowen sighed, "One thing we really don't change during a full moon. We are shape shifters and can change at will. If you decide to continue this discussion you know where to find me my liege." With that being said Bowen walked out of Brian's office.

With a sigh Brian decided to take his lunch and called Mikey to ask him to meet him at the diner.


	4. I surrender I need you tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. But I do own the Original Characters that are in this story.

It was already noon and Brian could feel a migraine coming on. Everywhere that he went he could a murmur of thoughts rush through his mind. There was no place he could hide from the thoughts of others. From the most mundane thoughts to talk about chest waxing, Brian has had enough. Brian noticed after entering the diner the thoughts of all people that were there, including Debbie. Brian didn't need to hear her thoughts because she always spoke her mind.

_Mmm. He's hot I'd fuck him or let him fuck me even. There's Brian Kinney he thinks he's so Hot, I'll show him. This outfit makes me look fat. _These thoughts were getting louder and louder as he walked through the diner to where Michael was sitting.

_'Brian sure looks hot today.' _Brian raised an eyebrow to that thought, deciding to not acknowledge it he settled with greeting his best friend. "Hey" Brian said as he sat down in the seat across from Michael. Michael looked up and smiled at Brian. "Hey Bri". '_He looks a little tired, no doubt he was fucking tricks all night. It's not fair it should be me!'_ Brian hid a cringe the tone was way too high pitch and was agitating his migraine.

"So where were you last night? You were supposed to meet up with me to see the newest X-men movie!" Michael said in a whiny tone. Brian looked him straight in the eyes, "I was busy". "Doing what?" Michael questioned. Brian stared at him in amazement at the stupidity of that question. "Fucking" Brian stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Michael. Brian sighed "If you knew it then why did you ask?" Just as Michael was about to respond when Debbie approached with "What'll you boys have?" Brian and Michael ordered their usual. Debbie took their orders, then turned and said "You look like shit asshole, so better eat it all. You got me" Brian hid a smile so he responded with a sarcastic but sincere "Yes mom" Debbie smiled and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek.

_'When is he going to realize it should be me and him?'_ Brian knew that mikey felt that way towards him. He felt bad that he couldn't return those feelings. Though how much Michael wanted them to be together that way, it would not happen. Brian Kinney did not fuck his best friends. Michael was too important to him and he loved him just not the way Mikey wanted.

After getting their food they ate in relative silence. Brian paying attention to his food trying to block out all thoughts that seemed to be directed at him. So it was with great relief that when his lunch was over he could get back to the office. Giving Mikey a kiss on the cheek and a "See you later, Mikey" Brian was gone.

**_St. James Academy Noon_**

Daphne kept making Justin laugh as the continued to smoke during their lunch break. Justin felt weird and different all day long. He felt his pendant burning all day long. He figured it was because he was part Elvin. '_I still don't know what to think about being not completely human'_ Justin thought. He figured if he was part elf, then other mythical creatures must surely exist as well. Justin was so into his thoughts that he did not hear Daphne.

Daphne noticing his spacey behavior waved her hands in front of his face, "Hellooo, Justin? Are you in there?" Justin snapped out of his daze and with a sheepish grin "Sorry Daph." Daphne shook her head at her best friend, "Thinking about Brian, Justin?" Not wanting to freak her out he replied with a "Yeah." Besides it's not like it wasn't true Brian had played a part in all of his thoughts today.

"So who do you think is hotter Orlando Bloom or Ben Affleck?" Justin asked changing the subject. Daphne looked like she was in deep thought over the question. "Orlando bloom because he looks hot as Legolas and hot as a brunette. Plus I like his accent. " Justin nodded, "Their both pretty hot" Daphne looked at Justin, "But?"

"But, Brian's hotter" Justin said with a grin. Daphne smiled and hit him in the shoulder "You got it bad". He could not argue he knew that he loved Brian after one night after all he was his fate after all. Sighing they both put out their cigarettes and started to walk towards their next classes. Not knowing that they were being watched from the shadows.

_I'll get you Justin Taylor. Just you wait until your mine_

"Class, we have a new student Antoinette Dupri"

A young woman with beautiful Icelandic features and blonde hair stood at the front of the class. "I am very pleased to meet all of you" she said in her kind voice. Justin could tell that there was something about her, she glowed. She glowed like her body was surrounded by sunlight. She was moving towards the seat next to him, he would have to keep a watch on her.

Verdandi's pendant started to lose its glow. Justin also started to feel weak and light headed. Until he felt a warm and comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am Elvin as well Justin. I was sent to help you from your Aunt Annalisa." Justin looked her in the eyes, "I thought she was dead?" Antoinette shook her head. "No, but her being around in a place where people know her, hardly aging, never dying or getting sick might raise a few eyebrows. So we made up that she was dead."

"How are you going to help me?"

"I am going to train you to use all your abilities" Antoinette calmly said. She noticed the sketch that Justin had left out on his desk. "You are a very good artist. He looks very sexy. He reminds me of this Werewolf, I used to know."

"Werewolf?" Justin asked.

"Oh yes, the world is full of magical creatures. Surely you must see that. Most mortals are convinced that we do not exist. They deny anything that seems odd or magical and pretend they did not see it. Why do you think children can see many magical being?"

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Then we should _defiantly_ check out Liberty Avenue then, I guarantee that there will be a few magical creatures there."

**_Justin's House 3:00 P.M._**

Justin had a glow around him, which made him look like he was a sun god. Anyone with magical powers could see that. Anyone who was Elvin or half-Elvin only got that glow when they had reached and completed their first completion with their one true mate. Of course Justin did not see this glow and Antoinette did not have the heart to tell him this yet.

After entering the house he noticed that there was a group of people waiting in the living room. "Justin-honey, come here please" the kind voice of his mother asked. Sighing he replied with a "Yes mother" and approached the group. Jennifer gasped when she noticed the glow surrounding her son. _'He's too young for this to happen'_ was her panicked thought.

Annalisa noticing her nieces shock, walked over to Justin. "Hi Justin, you probably don't remember me but I am your Great Aunt Annalisa" she said with a smile. Justin smiled back at her, "I do remember you, but why have you been resurrected?" Annalisa sighed, "I had to die Justin, and How I could explain never getting older than forty? Never dying?"

"I can understand that, but why now? Why Antoinette? Why am I able to speak to a goddess?" Justin demanded to know.

Taking a deep breath she looked deep into Justin's eyes. "Elves used to have their own land long ago. Then sorcerers, who do not have magical powers in their own right, started a war with us. Elves are the oldest magical creatures alive; we are destined to live until the end of time. But we are not the only immortal creatures, oh no. Sorcerers drain the magical essences, the life force of the magical beings to ensure that they are powerful and immortal."

"That's nice, but what does that have to do with me?" Justin really wanted to know he was starting to feel weak. He just wanted this to be over with so he could relax so he could sneak out later and find Brian. He felt Antoinette's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Your Grandfather the great General Tyr, sent away all the remaining Elvin people to future twenty years before your birth. He gave the pendant to your mother with express orders to give it to her first born. There's even a legend: In our greatest peril, the dark prince shall awaken the avatar of fate thus defeating or enemies with the power of light."

Jennifer looked at her son and noticed that the pendant was glowing in a way it never had before. "Justin, I think you're the avatar" his mother said with her worry evident in her voice. "That's right, that's why Antoinette is here to train you for this battle you face" Annalisa replied.

He did not know how to take all this information. One part of him wanted to scream and say No! You got the wrong person. Another part of him wanted to help protect the magical creatures. _'Could Brian be the dark prince? He's the only one I've been with' _Justin just shook his head and started towards the stairs.

"Wait honey, who were you with last night?" his mother asked. "I was with Daphne mother" Justin calmly replied. "Don't lie to me Justin; I know you were not with Daphne. You glow Justin, you only glow after one thing. So tell me who is he?"

Getting fed up with all the talk of legends and questions of his sex life he responded with "His name is Brian Kinney and he is a sex god". With that he started to walk up the stairs, but stopped when he heard Antoinette.

"I think he is werewolf, if not all then half. Justin should show you the portrait he drew. He reminds me of Tristan the Wise. You know of whom I speak Annalisa."

_'Well shit' _was the only thought that ran through Justin's mind.

**_ Babylon 11:00 P.M. Friday_**

Babylon was buzzing with noise, more than just the _thumpa thumpa._ Voices surrounded him from all directions. It was so very annoying for he now knew the inner most thoughts of every person in the club. Brian was not the type of person who wanted to know every thought and problems people had.

He decided to try and see if he could pick up a trick, to occupy his mind with other things. He found a dark haired hunk and convinced him to go to the back room with him. Even getting sucked off didn't stop him from hearing everyone's thoughts. With an act of great concentration he was able to release into the waiting mouth. Pushing the trick away he zipped up and started to walk out.

"What about me?" the trick asked. "Fuck off" Brian replied. "Fuck you!" Brian shrugged and continued to walk out the door. Even though he had gotten his dick sucked, he still felt fire burning through his veins. No matter what he tried, he even tried masturbation; nothing seemed to relieve the fire and his erection.

_'Maybe'_ he thought,_' I should go and talk to that freak, too many things have been happening lately'_. With that in mind he decided to leave and find Bowen McKinney and find out exactly what the fuck is going on.

Brian felt his nostrils move as a familiar scent invaded his senses. _Justin_. He knew that alluring scent anywhere. **_Claim him, mark him, and make him ours._** The beast inside called, it was instinct to claim and protect what is rightfully his. Brian felt an inner struggle begin, he did not believe in needing anyone past a quick fuck then there was a feeling deep down inside his soul that he would not leave his boy.

He felts his footsteps move faster as he approached his boy; he reached out a hand and touched his face. This felt more calming to Brian than anything that he had felt in his entire life. Justin sighed as he felt Brian's hands on his body. Now knowing what little he did about werewolf's Justin noticed that there were quite a bit of wolf like qualities to him, like the way he stalked his prey, and Justin was defiantly the prey.

Brian took Justin's hand and led him towards his jeep. "Get in" he told him as he started the engine. Justin was so happy to be next to Brian, that he reached over and released Brian's dick and proceeded to give Brian the best blowjob of his life. "Fuck, Sunshine" he hissed as he continued to focus on driving them back to the loft.

Reaching the loft he opened the door and led Justin towards the bed. He felt ravenous for the young blonde in front of him. He felt every shudder and moan, driving him further into oblivion. With a howl Brian gave up the battle with himself, biting down he gave Justin the mating mark. It was deep and forever showed any magical creature that this boy was his. The only people who could see this were those of magical descent. The only thought Brian heard was his own. _'Sunshine'_

A flash of light erupted from Justin's pendant. A wraith like figure stood above Justin and Brian. _'Justin'_ Justin heard in his head,_ 'wake up'_ Justin's eyes shot open. He saw Verdandi in her ghost like form. _'Justin, you are the only one who can release me'_

_'By acting like the energizer bunny and keep fuck and fucking and fucking?_

_'This is correct'_ Verdandi replied with a smile. _'I am glad I chose you, you are very clever'_

_'About Brian, is he a Werewolf?'_

_'He is half- were and that is all I can tell you, other than you need him' _Verdandi replied as she started to fade away.

_'Of course I need him, I love him'_ as he drifted away in slumber.

**_Ramada Inn_**

Bowen and Tristan McKinney sat in the lobby as the awaited their guest. They sat drinking their Heinekens, when two beautiful redheaded women approached. The woman sat down beside the men at the bar. "Are you Bowen McKinney?" the tallest one asked. "Aye, I am lass" He answered in his Scottish burr. "I am Faye the Fearless and this is my sister Diana the Wise" she said in her sotto voice. "This is my brother Tristan McKinney also known in my clan as The Wise." "I believe that we share the same cousin, I am afraid that we are the only ones who can teach him how to use his magical powers, Mr. McKinney"

Bowen and Tristan looked at each other; they would not stop the witches for they were right and were the descendants of their late Queen, Emmaline the Just, Brian's mother. They were kin of a sort and even though they could teach Brian how to shape shift and use his Lycae powers. They had no idea how the witches used theirs.

"We know this, and I suggest that we train him together. For I am the one who can best show him how to be a true Lycae" Tristan said calmly. "We must convince him soon, or all will be lost. Ethan the Mad grows stronger. We need him to awaken the Avatar", Diana advised.

"I believe he has already done that. Can't you feel the shift of power" Bowen asked.

"Indeed, Diana will show him how to control telepathy and I will see what else he has powers of as it is my job as the Coven Leader of Ireland and the United Kingdom" Faye said while motioning for another drink.

"So does he look anything like his mother?" Diana questioned Bowen. "He has her eyes, nose and dark hair like her. I would say he is one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. If I wasn't straight and his cousin I would let him do whatever he wanted to me" Bowen honestly answered.

"Tomorrow we find him and make him listen" Faye exclaimed. Bowen and Tristan both looked at her and smiled. "No need tomorrow he will come to us, after all McKinney's know how to find each other"

"I feel sorry for Jack Kinney though, His majesty is not happy; he wants to see how his son grew up. If he was protected from the danger that threatened his very existence" Tristan told the girls.

"At least Brian is old enough to know how to defend himself better against attacks, he survived 29 years" Diana commented.

"You have yet to meet the man, Diana" Bowen said with a smirk.

"Why? All you Lycae's especially McKinney's are arrogant pricks, and excellent lovers. So what makes Brian any different than you?" Faye retorted back at Bowen.

"Ladies it is getting late, it is time to retire I think" and with that Tristan bade the girls adieu and headed to bead.

"He's right" They all agreed and left to their own beds.

**Brian's loft Saturday 10:00 a.m.**

Brian felt himself stretch and inhale the smell of his lover. He squeezed him a little bit closer and smiled when he felt his lover move beside him. His smile got wider when he felt him go lower and give him a special wake up call.

One hour later, feeling sated he greeted his lover. "Good Morning Sunshine" And Justin replied with a smile and a "Good morning Brian" as he kissed him deeply. Brian knew he should probably be mad for acting like some lesbian but he couldn't find the energy or reason to care. And that really freaked Brian out a little. It freaked him out because he had a feeling deep down that this boy would understand him like no other and touch his heart like no other had.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a rumbling, angry stomach. Brian felt a wry grin appear. "You better get dressed Sunshine, and I'll feed that monster you keep inside. Then we can come back here and burn off all the calories" Brian said as he headed to the shower. "Can I join you?" Justin asked. "Sure" Brian said with a hidden smile. _'Come into my parlor'_ Brian thought.

A half an hour later, the boys were dressed and headed towards the diner. Entering the diner, he noticed his friends were all in a booth together. Brian tried to avoid them by quickly moving to another booth but alas that was not meant to happen. Mikey noticed him and waved "Brian over here". So that is how Justin and Brian ended up among his motley crue of friends.

"Who's **_this_**?" Michael asked with a snide tone. _Probably some twink who followed Brian here._ Even with Justin next to him he still felt annoyance at the way Michael was acting. True he never did anything like this with anyone else; But Justin wasn't like anyone he ever met. _'He needs to get over Brian, we all know he's never going to get what he wants'_ was the surprisingly soft inner voice of Emmet.

"This is Justin. Justin the flamboyant queen over there is Emmet. The quiet one is Ted, and the rude fuck is Michael" Brian answered in a bored tone with a hint of censure. Hoping that Michael would understand to drop the subject.

"I'd rather my flame burn bright, than be a puny little pilot light" Emmet exclaimed moving his hands in the air.

"I'm his best friend!" Michael exclaimed having one of his queen outs whenever he thought he was losing Brian's attention. _'Oh great, another episode of the Brian and Mikey show'_ was the dry inner voice of Ted. Brian snorted and everyone's eyes were on Brian. Brian ignored the looks.

"Hey Brian, what's a Twink?" Justin asked innocently. Brian looked into his eyes, "Something you're not. You are hot but you do have a modicum of intelligence". Michael sulked when he heard the praise that was given to Justin.

"So tell me all about you baby"

"I'm Seventeen almost eighteen, an artist, and Brian Kinney fucked more than once" Justin said with a smile. Brian hid a smile, "Sunshine, I think you killed them with shock" pointed to the shocked faces of his friends.

Emmet was the first to recover with a "Way to go Baby!" Brian could only hear angry rumblings come from Michael but no thoughts. Then Debbie showed up at the table. "Mikey! Give your mother a hug" Michael grudgingly gave her a hug. "Who's this?" she asked pointing to Justin. "This is Justin, Deb" Brian said as he introduced them.

"So sunshine, what do you want?" she asked as she took the groups order. She smiled as she watched how Brian and Justin interacted. They were not touching but they were so close and giving nudges and secret grins. She had a feeling that Brian had found someone who more than a match for him.


	5. training can be dangerous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk.**

**The Kinney Household **

Jack Kinney knew exactly when Brian received his powers that he was screwed. He knew then the King would come a knocking on his door. He knew that the moment the spell wore off, his life would most likely be over if he was lucky. _I should have let the brat die, and then I could take out that disgrace of a line and be the rightful ruler._ Instead he had let the boy live, found a magical practitioner, which he threatened until they bound the boys power. After that he had tried to break the boy's spirit but that proved to be much harder than he anticipated. He shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen, because he could feel his ruler was fast approaching.

Graeme McKinney, King of all the Lycae's was no one to trifle with, and Jack did more than just trifle with the man he broke his vow he had made. Jack in his cowardice drank down one last shot of beam, prepared to meet with his king. The sounds of the door being thrown open and the sound of whatever was in the way crashing to the ground alerted jack that he was no longer alone.

There was a menacing aura encompassing the house. Suddenly hands grabbed Jack by his shoulders and he was brought face to face with his liege. Dark eyes stared into his very soul anger written clearly in their depths. "What did you do to _**my**_ son?" The king asked with his dark and deep voice. Shuddering, Jack refused to answer. He felt his body being slammed into the wall, "No answer huh? We will see about that."

Jack let out a laugh, "It was so easy cousin, to convince you to give him to me. I should have killed the brat, but what I did was so much worse. Go find him and see for yourself. It was so easy to have him bound."

The King sneered at Jack, "There are so many things I can do to you. I am much older and stronger than you but it's not just me that you have to deal with is it? You have a whole coven to contend with don't you. But I will have you heeled right now right this instant!" With a motion of his head, three Lycae's were at his side.

"I want him restrained, until I return with his punishment. I don't care what you do only make sure he is still alive" he ordered his men.

He then whispered into Jack's ear "Cha togar m' fhearg gun dìoladh." _None who provoke me go unpunished._ Jack knew his days were up, for he did more than provoke the king. Worse in exchange for the spell he had given up his immortality so irrevocably he was screwed.

The sounds of screaming could be heard throughout the house.

**Brian's loft 11:00 A.M.**

Brian pushed Justin up against the wall outside of the loft. Brian's hands were caressing every inch of his skin. Justin moaned in desire, and Brian had another hunger that needed to be satisfied right now. Then all of a sudden Justin pushed Brian aside and looked to the left. He felt like pins and needles were running up and down his skin. He was so uncomfortable and on edge, kind of like how you feel if someone was watching you. Justin felt his eyes flash and he could hear some kind of noise come from the direction where he was looking from.

"What the Fuck Justin!" Brian said annoyed at being pushed away. Then Brian felt his ears begin to twitch with the light sounds he could hear.

"Shh. Can't you sense that? It feels like someone is watching us" Justin whispered nervously. He could feel like there was power flowing through his veins, that there was a golden light waiting to be unleashed. Whispered words echoed through the hallway, _Justin, I am here for you. Come to me little one, I will make all your dreams and wishes come true. Come to me, Come to me now._

Brian felt his heart rate increase; he knew he would not let anyone take Justin away from him. He tightened his hold on Justin, as he felt Justin's feet begin to move forward. He started to pull Justin closer to him when he noticed that Justin started to glow brightly. He saw a pale hand reach out to grab Justin.

"Justin!" Brian yelled out. Justin felt himself shake his head and felt power shoot from his hand onto to the hand that was reaching for him. He heard an agonizing scream and watched as the golden light of power engulfed and burned the hand into ashes. Brian pulled Justin close and proceeded to bring him inside of the loft.

Brian didn't know what it was about this kid, which allured him, enticed him and made him want things he never ever would have thought he wanted. But now that he almost lost him, he knew that he wanted him around and in his life.

Justin ran his fingers across Brian's face, he knew that he should be scared by whatever that thing was but with Brian by his side he did not feel so scared. He felt Brian sigh and felt him grab his hands, taking his lips and crashing them into his own. Whenever Brian touched him he felt electricity and a contented hum fill his mind and body. Justin sighed when Brian pulled him to the bed, happy to prove in the age old way that they were still truly alive.

"So what was with the light show?" Brian asked Justin as they were lying next to each other.

Justin sighed and looked deep into Brian's eyes, "I don't know, but I have theory and you would probably think I am crazy anyways".

"Tell me anyways, can't get crazier than what happened this morning" Brian said trying his best to be gentle but not being all that successful.

"I'm Half-Elvin and Half-Human, the avatar of a goddess. I believe that was magic that was protecting us" Justin said nervously. Brian looked into his eyes and pulled him close.

"That's not crazy" Brian whispered into Justin's ear.

"I'm werewolf-witch and I can hear everyone's thoughts except for yours now"

Justin looked at him with the most beautiful and brightest smile "I knew that you are part werewolf".

"How did you know?" Brian asked with a wary tone. "My goddess told me that. But I find that werewolf-witches are _**very **_sexy"

Brian raised an eyebrow and smirked "Do you?" Justin smiled and nodded.

"I knew there was something special about you "Brian said as he started to kiss him again.

All of a sudden the door is being banged on rather loudly. Brian groaned and decided to ignore them. "Shouldn't you answer that" Justin asked as the banging continued. With a sigh Brian went to the door barely zipping up his pants. Bowen, Tristan, Faye and Diana all pushed their way into the loft.

"We got tired of waiting cousin, so we came to you" Bowen said with an aggrieved tone.

Brian responded with a growl, "Won't you come in? Wait you already have". Justin walked into the living room area, clothed and freshly showered and Brian felt himself start to growl.

Bowen and Tristan started to laugh, "Relax, we don't want your mate".

"Hi, Brian my name is Faye and this is my sister Diana and we are your cousins on your mother side." Faye said in a calm and soothing voice. Diana was staring at the glow emanating from Justin. Diana could feel the warmth and pull of the boy in front of her.

_Justin, playtimes over now, it's time to come home we got lots of work to do._ He could hear the voice of Antoinette ring inside his head. Justin walked over to Brian and gave him a kiss, "I got to go now. See you at Babylon?" Brian nodded and watched as Justin walked out the door.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Brian asked now annoyed because his playtime was cut short.

Bowen snorted, "Sorry to cut recess short but its training time now".

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Training for what?"

Tristan stepped forward, "You may be a grown man, but in your wolf form you're just a puppy, that is why I am here to train you cousin".

Diana moved closer to Brian and grabbed his hand. Brian felt warmth and knew instinctively he could trust her. "I will show you how to block out people's thoughts and how to decide when to read them."

Brian thought about this, even though he hated to ask for help he knew that he really had no choice because he had no idea how to control his powers on his own. Resigned Brian nodded his acquiesce.

"Alright, Tristan and I will train you, Bowen and Faye will give us some privacy." Diana gave a stern tone. Bowen and Faye sighed and walked out of the loft. Diana smiled and turned to Tristan, "I think I should go first. He can't go on hearing everyone thoughts it's maddening". Tristan nodded and went to the couch to watch them.

"Close your eyes Brian" Diana said with a firm yet soothing voice. "I want you to imagine a wall surrounding your mind. Nothing can enter and nothing can leave your mind. Can you see it, Brian?" Diana watched as Brian tried to build his protective wall.

_He looks a lot like his mother._

"I do?" Brian asked. Diana frowned, "Do what?" "Look like my mother?"Brian asked her curiously.

"Yes, but you need to focus on building that wall". Brian concentrated on the wall; he saw brick after brick being built until there was an entire wall surrounding him. Suddenly it was quiet, the sounds of all the people in the streets were gone Brian heaved a sigh of contentment.

"Can you hear any thoughts?" Diana calmly asked.

Brian opened his eyes and answered "no" Diana smiled,

"Good, keep that image deep in your mind. Now picture me in your mind and lower your wall only to the image of me"

_Brian can you hear me?_

Brian heard her voice whisper, he also heard himself whisper back into her mind.

_Yes. How am I doing this?_

He saw Diana smile, _you have minor Telepathic powers. So I will teach you what you need to know._

"This is enough for today. Tristan is ready to teach you how to go wolfy".

Tristan stood up and faced Brian. "Feel the wolf instinct in you. Feel the power, tap into it, let it change your body" Tristan told Brian as he let the transformation take over his body. The face shifted and the face resembled a wolf's with the long snout included. Tristan looked like a huge black wolf.

Brian felt like his skin was on fire, he felt his bones stretch and rejoin as his body became wolf like. Brian's wolf form was smaller and like a pup. Brian let out a sound that sounded like a yip. Tristan leaped forward and proceeded to attack Brian. Brian growled and fought back. It seemed like it went on for hours and every time Brian tackled Tristan he grew in form, until he finally was as big as Tristan.

Tristan called back his wolf form and transformed back into a human, a naked human at that. "Change back now! Call the power back to you"

Brian concentrated and felt the power enter his body as he transformed back into his very naked human body. Brian stood up as he heard Diana Whistle.

"You McKinney's are all well endowed!" she said with a chuckle.

"It's Kinney and I'm a fag so we can't play kissing cousins" Brian sarcastically said as he pulled his pants off the floor.

"Maybe, but you are all so tragically handsome" Diana retorted.

"So, I've been told by countless men I have had" Brian said with a smirk

"I don't doubt it. You and Faye both have had countless men" Diana said cheekily.

Tristan now fully clothed stood next to Diana and Brian. Tristan decided it was time to teach Brian how to use his fighting instinct. He pulled back his hand and let his fist fly. Diana jumped back quickly barely missing the fist. Brian let out a growl and jumped back. Brian felt his nails elongate into little claws.

Brian threw a punch at Tristan, who blocked him. Brian then kicked at his legs causing Tristan to fall to the ground. Tristan gets back onto his feet and kicks Brian causing him to fall to the ground, restraining him. Brian growled and used his feet to twist his upper body to pin Tristan to the ground.

"Enough" Tristan growled out. Brian released Tristan, both breathing heavily.

Brian had never felt this worn out, which was surprising considering all the activities he has participated in his life. He really needed a shower badly.

"A few more things our weakness is silver, it won't kills unless it is in a very large dose. We had superhuman strength and we are very long living, immortal as longs as you stay away from lethal amounts of silver that is" Tristan sagely informed Brian.

With that being said Tristan grabbed Diana's hand as they walked out the door.

**The Taylor household at noon**

Justin walked into the front door where Antoinette was waiting for him. She had a smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Have a good time?"

"Yes, I had a very _good_ time. You could even say it was delightful, enjoyable, delectable, pleasing even" Justin said with a smile.

"A real fun for all then?" she said humorously.

"Brian Kinney is very mouth-watering. I don't know about fun for all, but I know I had my fun" Justin said jovially.

Antoinette looked into Justin's eyes; it was time to show Justin how to use his powers. She reached deep into her mind and called her magic to her. She started to glow as she pulled out a bow and arrows and aimed them at Justin.

Something inside called out to Justin. He reached deep into himself, and felt a warm golden light. Justin reached for the light and felt stronger and instinct took over. He focused the energy until it sat in the palm of his hand and used the ball of energy to disarm Antoinette.

"Good job! You must now focus the energy into a weapon of your choosing" Antoinette encouraged.

Justin focused his energy into a Rapier. Antoinette matched his weapon and they proceeded to duel. They fought long and hard, each receiving many scratches until Justin finally defeated and defended himself properly from Antoinette.

Justin sighed as he started to walk towards the stairs when he heard his mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Justin, I still love you even though you are gay, but are you sure? You are only seventeen, maybe you're just confused" Jennifer tearfully told her son.

"Mom, I'm gay. I like to suck, fuck and get fucked and I'm good at it too" Justin said confidently.

"But you're so young!" Jennifer wailed.

"I love him. Besides Verdandi says its fate and who are we to mess with fate" Justin softly told his mother.

'_Oh, Justin'_ she thought as she held her son close.

**Babylon 11:00 P.M.**

Justin had made it to Babylon, when he found out that it was membership only. '_Let me take care of this'_ Verdandi said as a flash of light appeared and he had a membership card in his hand.

'_Is this real'_ Justin asked awed by the card.

'_Of course it is my Child. Now go inside and wow your Prince'_ Verdandi said with a chuckle.

Justin was dressed to kill in his tightest outfit showing off his delectable body. Inside the club bodies were gyrating to the beat of the music. Go-go dancers and sexy people abounded. Justin even saw Brian's friends hanging out at the bar. Deciding he would rather dance than have a conversation he made his way to the dance floor.

Justin was dancing with some guy, when he felt the air around him swift. Suddenly Brian was beside Justin. Brian tapped the guy on the shoulder, "This dance is over".

Brian then grabbed Justin and pulled Justin close his jealousy subsiding now that his Justin was in his arms. They danced and caressed each other's bodies, moaning at the contact. Neither noticed the attention they were getting and if they had they would not have cared all that mattered was being in each other's embrace.

Michael had enough. He was going to march right over and break them up. The boy had to be playing some kind of game or have him under some kind of spell because Brian Kinney did not do repeats or love.

Emmet noticed Michael's eyes on the couple and grabbed Michael's hand. Emmet shook his head. "Michael, leave him alone can't you see he's happy. Well as happy as Brian Kinney can be".

Michael snorted. Ted looked at the couple dancing in wonderment. _'Will wonders never cease? Hell must be frozen over.'_

A dark-haired gorgeous man walked up to Michael. "Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not interested" Michael said dismissively as he watched Brian and Justin dance.

"Just one to relieve your mind of your troubles" the man said pleadingly.

Michael turned and looked at the man. He was good looking and suddenly sounded like a real good idea, so nodded his agreement.

"I'm Jason"

"Michael" he said back as they made their order at the bar. Michael drank his beer as he watched Jason look him deep into the eyes. Michael felt drowsy and drugged; Jason smiled and grabbed Michael's hand.

"Come with me" Jason said seductively.

Michael looking deep into his eyes with a nod said "Yes"

A loud cackling was heard throughout the club. Suddenly bright lights illuminated the stage, and everyone but Brian and Justin seemed to be frozen. A woman who looks seemed darker than sin, whose energy screamed evil approached.

"I'm Edith the Dark; I have someone that is precious to each of you. I would wonder home little boy and see who is missing. We will be in touch with the ransom we require"

Brian looked around and noticed that Michael was missing.

"Shit, they got Mikey!" Brian swore.

Justin looked into Brian's eyes worry evident. "I think that they took my mother"

'_Be careful My Child. I smell a trap'_

Brian and Justin held each other as they watched the club and its inhabitants return to normal. Brian did not want to risk losing Justin so he pulled him out of the club. Justin knew he had to return home to see if they did take his mom, and if he could find a way to her.

Justin touched Brian's face, "I need to go home". He started to walk home, but Brian stopped him.

"I'll take you" he offered.

"You don't have too, I can walk" Justin insisted.

Brian felt a little bit annoyed that he was about to plead, but it was for a very good reason. "I said get in Sunshine, now you say Thanks Brian and get in".

Justin knew that Brian was serious and decided to go with Brian. They rode to Justin's house in relative silence after Justin had given directions of course. After they had reached Justin's house he leaned over and gave Justin a deep kiss. When the kiss was over Justin pulled back with a shit eating grin.

"Be careful" Brian whispered.

"You give a shit! Brian Kinney gives a shit about Justin Taylor!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"Whatever, go inside" Brian said while giving shooing motions. Brian had a bad feeling he would wait a few moments just in case.

Justin smiled at Brian as he entered the house. _Click. _Justin felt cold steel at the side of his head. "Where were you son?" was the raspy voice of his father in his ear.

"Out" Justin said gulping nervously.

"Out! _**Out **_he says. I should kill you now. You're the reason they took your mother. You're a freak, an abomination that should be eliminated!" insanity evident in his tone.

Justin concentrated on his power to disarm his father when he heard the sound of the gun being fired and the door being torn down. Brian had smelled the fear emanating off of his boy in the car. He used his supernatural power to rescue him as fast as he could.

"No!" Brian yelled out "Oh god no!" He grabbed his cell phone and called 911. He cradled Justin in his arms as he waited for the paramedics. Craig was just standing there in silence still holding the gun he used on his own son.

'_Brian, I love you'_ the voice of his lover softly sounded in his head. Brian could feel his getting weaker.

'_Please let him live'_ Brian pleaded to whoever was listening. He felt the warmth of Justin's necklace, as it touched his hands.

'_Don't worry, I am keeping him alive'_ a calming voice told Brian.

The paramedics arrived and loaded Justin into the ambulance. The paramedics were surprised as severe as the wound the boy was still alive. Brian went with them; he was never going to leave his side ever again.

At the hospital the doctors rushed to save his life. Gunshot wound, severe head trauma. The doctors even mentioned a possible coma. Brian felt more loss than he ever felt in his life and more anger at his boy's father.

'_My Boy better make it. Or Craig Taylor will learn the meaning of hell in a cell'_ Brian promised himself.

Craig Taylor rocked back and forth in his cell as he was being charged with attempted murder. The image of his son's life draining out of his body. _'What have I done? What have I done?'_ repeated in his mind.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has alerted, read, and reviewed this story. This story is taken a direction I had not planned, but don't worry our heroes will not die. To see pictures of Tristan, Diana and the others go to my profile click on my homepage, click on my stories and this story. I keep adding more info so check often if you wish.


	6. Faefolk, Goddesses and Spells Oh My!

Light surrounded him as he tried to adjust his eyes. After his he noticed that he was in meadow. He bent down and smelled the; lavender that surrounded him. He heard the sound of giggling from all around.

"Justin" a light child-like voice said.

Justin looked towards the voice. Before him was a petite woman with the most beautiful wings, they were more beautiful that a monarchs. He felt lost here and could not feel Verdandi.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

She giggled and smiled at him as she spoke. "Taelin, silly and were inside your soul."

"So, this is some sort of dream right? How else would we be inside my soul." He asked with a frown.

"Yes. We Fae folk can travel and contact magical creatures in their sleep. We have been allies with the eleven people since the dawning of our own people. Your mother asked me to impart as message to you." She calmly explained and motioned for Justin to come closer.

Justin's eyes shot up as he heard his mother being mentioned. He needed to know where she was and he needed to know now. Maybe she also knew where Brian was as well. Squaring his shoulders he decided he was going to find out now.

"Where is my mother? Do you know where Brian is?"

Taelin looked deep into his eyes. She did not know where this Brian was but she had to tell Justin quickly for the darkness was coming for him and quickly.

"I do not know about Brian, but come closer and I will whisper to you about your mother for the darkness is coming closer."

Justin moved closer to her until they were in an embrace, he felt the soft whisper of her words as she gave him the knowledge he required. Justin's eyes widened and he nodded his head. Justin knew he needed to get out of here he just didn't know how.

"How do I get out of here?" Justin asked.

"Silly boy, you just walk out the door" Taelin answered as she pointed towards a door between two trees.

Taelin hugged Justin as started towards the door, to see his mother and Brian. He let the light envelop him once again.

"Bri...an" he rasped out as he felt his eyes slowly open. He felt a warm weight on his arm. Looking over he notices the brunette hair of the man he loves. Justin reached over and gave a feathery kiss to Brian's brow; He felt the brow furrow under his lips. He smiled as he watched Brian open his eyes.

"Sunshine" Brian said his voice heady with emotion.

Brian careful of the I.V.s held Justin close as he kissed him deeply. Regretfully, after Brian made him breathless Justin pulled away. Justin felt the smile against his face. Justin was so glad to see Brian again and he knew where his mother was. One thing he didn't know was why he was in the hospital.

"Brian, why am I in the hospital?" he asked as he looked deeply into Brian's eyes.

"You have no memory?" Brian asked the concern evident in his eyes.

"Would I ask if I did? It's not like I have to worry about Alzheimer's yet unlike someone else"

Brian felt his lips twitch as he fought a grin.

"Little shit. I'll go get the doctor" Brian said as he walked out of the room relieved that his boy was finally awake. Taking a deep breath he asked one of the nurses if they could notify the doctor that Justin Taylor was awake. Brian remembering his promise took out his cell phone to call Justin's aunt that he had met during his coma.

After he was finished with the phone call he returned to Justin's room just as the doctor arrived. The doctor approached Justin and nodded at Brian. Brian sensed that something was off about this doctor, he did not trust him.

"Mr. Taylor I am glad to see that you are awake" _The master will be pleased, everything has gone according to the plan._

Fighting to stay composed Brian continued to listen to what the _**good**_ doctor was thinking. Justin nodded his head at the doctor. The doctor turned his head towards Brian and with a sneer he told Brian he would have to leave the room because he was not a family member. He watched as Justin looked at him, pleading for him not to leave. Justin must have sensed something about the doctor; of course he did _his_ Sunshine was not stupid after all. Brian gave him a look that silently said be strong.

"I want him to stay" Justin said with determination written on his features.

The doctor sighed and decided to continue to inform Justin about his condition.

"Mr. Taylor you were in a coma for about a week. We were able to remove the bullet, but you sustained damage to the motor cortex. This affects how you use your hands." The Doctor explained.

_He will never be able to use magic again with the block we put inside of him. We need to keep him here, for in a week his powers will be ours and he will be free for whatever the Master wishes._

Looking at the Doctor, he memorized every feature the doctor had, from his beady eyes down to his diminutive frame. He would inflict his revenge, after he sprung him from this hell hole. He knew once they were out that two elves, two witches and two were-wolves were going to have a shit load to explain. Luckily he still had Justin's pendant, it had stuck to him like a fly on shit. Brian was so caught up in his thoughts he did not notice when the doctor had left the room.

Brian couldn't help the possessive growl; he had to free him right now. He looked deep into Justin's eyes and kissed him deeply, passionately and possessively; like he was trying to claim his very soul. Justin's eyes widened as he started to passionately kiss back. Brian felt himself harden. They kissed for what seemed like hours; until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ah-hem. Good to see you're _**up**_. It's good to see that you're _**up**_ as well Brian" Annalisa said humor oozing from her tone.

Justin blushed at being caught by his great Aunt. He also noticed that Antoinette was standing beside her as well. Brian Stood up and walked towards Annalisa. Brian knew he had to tell her what he knew, that between the three of them they could sneak Justin out of this hell hole. Brian leaned over and whispered into her ear. Annalisa's eyes went wide; she looked over at Justin and nodded her agreement.

Annalisa walked over to Justin and plucked a blond hair from his head. She motioned for Antoinette and Brian to come to her. She looks into Brian's eyes, looking to see the glimmer of his immortality. _Ah! There it is the twinkle, the glimmer of power, strength, and Magic?_

"Brian, You are; but there is more. What are you?" looking deeply to figure out what he possesses.

"I am also half-witch" lifting a brow, he responded in a bored tone.

Annalisa smiled and held out her palm.

"Then the three of us will cast a decoy spell as well as a glamour spell for Justin"

"How fuck am I supposed to do that? I have never cast a spell in my life" Brian spat.

"Why do I need a glamour spell" Justin asked annoyed that he was being ignored.

Brian turned and faced Justin. "Because you will be drained of your powers; and made a slave to the master!" he fervently explained.

Justin watched the expressions that were on his lovers face; trying to gage whether he was telling the truth. Justin could detect not deceit in Brian's hazel eyes. He noticed many things in his gaze but deceit was not present. _Lust, affection, concern, love? This is what I see,_ Justin thought.

"So Bri –"Antoinette started.

"Don't call me Bri." He snapped at her.

"Anyways, delve deep into yourself; look for the brightest and warmest light you can feel. When you see the light put your hand over Annalisa's and let the light wash over and take control" Antoinette said in a soft commanding voice.

Brian rolled his lips under his teeth in an act that Justin found utterly adorable; but would never admit out loud to Brian. He reached down deeper, deeper and deeper into his soul. There were many corridors and memories he did not want to face; but kept forward facing each shadow until they disappear one by one. Finally, Brian saw the brightest light, second only to the smile from his mate in its full luminescence. Brian reached out for the light in front of him; and for the hand that was right in front of him.

"_**Dea Aradia, EGO spondeo futurus a fidelis insisto, tribuo mihi ops servo meus diligo quod attero meus hostilis."(1)**_ Brian chanted as he felt light, warmth and power course through his veins and unto the hand in front of him.

'_Granted'_ was the voice he heard. Brian swore he saw a redheaded woman stand next him.

"_**Fortuna, Ceridwen, jag lovar att vara en trogen efterföljare, ger mig en möjlighet att skydda min familj och förstöra mina fiender."(2)**_ These were the words Annalisa and Antoinette chanted.

'_As you wish, good luck'_ a heavenly voice whispered.

'_This should inspire you'_ a dark whisper caressed each occupant of the room.

Justin watched as the most beautiful lights; rival to the aurora borealis surround the room. Justin could make out the bodies of what he suspected to be three goddesses. They were tall, ethereal creatures; one tawny, one sable and one scarlet. Justin felt the light wash over his body and he felt like he was changing.

The lock of hair floated to the ground; flickered three times then turning into an exact double of Justin. Justin now had black hair and blue eyes; he was now taller than Brian. Justin looked like he like he could have stepped out of GQ. Brian's eyes widened in shock. He looked good, but Brian found he preferred his boy the way he looked naturally.

Annalisa pointed at the doppelganger Justin. "_**Växla nu!**_"(3)

In a flash Justin was standing beside them and the other Justin was in the bed.

"Now be a good boy, and stay and behave" Antoinette ordered the decoy.

"Yes" the doppelganger responded with a voice identical to Justin's.

Brian grabbed Justin's hand. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

They managed to walk out of the hospital without anyone so much as batting an eye. Justin turned his head to face Brian.

"Brian, why can't I hear Verdandi anymore?"

Brian frowned and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and took out the pendant.

"That's something I want to know as well. Come I think I know who to ask" Brian said determination evident in his tone.

And with that the four took off into the night, with a half were-wolf half-witch as their guide.

_**Ramada Inn 12:00 A.M.**_

Bowen felt a chill run up his spine. He felt that his liege needed his help. He had sworn to the King to watch out for the prince. He knocked on the door of the adjoining suite; Tristan poked his head out. Bowen tilted his head towards the door; Tristan nodded and they both headed down to the lobby.

Bowen and Tristan were in the Lobby for a half an hour, when they noticed that their Prince walked through the door. They stood and went to greet him and his companions. Bowen wondered where the Princes mate was; there was something familiar about the brunette in front of him. Bowen thought that Brian looked like he needed a few nights of sleep; to help ease the look of trouble written on his face.

"You're Highness" Bowen greeted.

Brian ignored him and turned to Tristan. "We need to go somewhere private, Now!"

Tristan nodded and led the group to his suite. Brian grabbed Justin's hand as they followed. When they had reached Tristan's suite, Brian stopped and pulled Justin to his chest. He caressed the sides of Justin's face and gave him a hard kiss. Pulling away he led them into the room.

Sitting on the bed, he pulls Justin onto his lap. Everyone noticed this and decided to ignore it for the moment. Justin shook his head trying to get rid of the glamour but the glamour would not fade. Justin gave a frustrated sigh. Antoinette looked at her charges sad face and decided to help.

"_**Tvist, vänligen avslöjar Justin: s sanna ansikte. Avlägsna alla falskhet och visar sanningen."(4)**_ Antoinette chanted over Justin's head.

Justin sighed in relief as felt warm magic, pure life magic sweep over him; giving away to blonde hair and blue eyes. Justin was so relieved to look like himself again. Justin looked at his family and knew before anything else was discussed; he needed to tell them where Michael and his mother could be found.

"Everyone, I know where to find my mother and Michael" Justin told everyone.

Brian, Annalisa and Antoinette looked at him, shock evident on their features. Brian was the first to recover. Gently he put his hand under Justin's chin.

"Where Sunshine? How did you find out? We have searched everywhere"

"Not everywhere" Justin smirked at Brian.

"Twat" Brian playfully responded.

"They are in Scotland. They are in a hidden forest in northern Scotland. And as for why Mr. Kinney, my mother sent a messenger to me" Justin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Annalisa and Antoinette gasped. They knew what Justin meant. There is only one way to be contacted like that.

"The Fae had contact with you?" Annalisa questioned.

"Yes, she said that the darkness was coming closer" he explained.

Bowen and Tristan exchanged glances as Bowen picked up the phone. He needed the witches here now. They had to have some clues to what the darkness. They knew that their prince was the Dark Prince, not because he was evil; but because of his heritage, looks and carnal needs. He had managed to get a hold of the sisters and they were one there way. It was best that Bowen wait outside for the witches.

"The only darkness I can remotely think of is the sorcerers. They will stop at nothing to have all the magical essences and then to rule the world" Tristan explained.

"Not only that the leader, Ethan the Mad has a fascination with Justin. It is rumored he has devised a way to drain his magical essence without killing him; he wants to make Justin his mate" Antoinette explained.

"Well that will be hard to do since he is already mated; unless his mate dies. Even then it is not guaranteed that another mating will even work" Diana explained as she entered the room.

Everyone turned and noticed that Bowen had returned with the sisters. Tristan raised his eyebrow at her.

"You certainly know a lot about were-wolves" Tristan comment.

"It's common knowledge, really. Besides, there are others who mated with were-wolves that were not witches." Diana calmly answered.

"Enough! Brian tells me what you know?" Faye calmly asked.

"I read the doctors fucking mind and he said that the master would be pleased. They had successfully placed the block and that Justin would never be able to use magic again. That in a couple of days he would have no magic and would be the master's slave." Brian explained.

"Fuck. That must be why I can't hear Verdandi!" Justin cried in despair.

Faye and Diana looked at each other. They approached Justin and laid their hands on Justin's head.

"_**Malum , ostendo sum vestri EGO to order thee per Dea Aradia!"(5)**_ They chanted the incantation in unison.

A dark cloud of smoke appeared over Justin's head; dimming the shine of his natural luminescence. Everyone paled at the site before them.

"There's the block; it seems to be the work of death magic. We cannot remove it ourselves because we are not of the eleven race. I am sure that his family might know the way." Diana explained.

Annalisa sighed, it was a she feared it would be. There was only one way to remove the block and he would need Brian to even survive it. This step was more powerful than mating. This ritual would join their lives, their hearts but most importantly their souls. How was she going to explain this to the boy; although she already suspected that he was already deeply in love with the man.

"There is a way, to remove the death magic. But it requires _SJÄL inträde _, which is the binding of two souls for eternity. Without this Justin you will die; there is no other way" Annalisa explained.

Brian was startled at first; he wanted to run for this was getting too deep. Then he looked into the most honest, compelling eyes he had ever seen. Eyes he did not think he was ever going to see again; and he knew without a single doubt that he was already linked heart and soul to this wasp of a seventeen year old boy.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian in shock; even though he loved the man he needed to be sure it was what they both wanted. After all this is for eternity.

"Wait! Let's think about it. Are you sure this is what you want Brian?" he earnestly asked the man he loved.

"It doesn't matter. He already marked you. He has already mated you; this how we marry our mates" Tristan explained.

"It's a big mark too; almost brutal" Bowen, Annalisa, Antoinette, Faye and Diana all said at the same time.

Justin looked shocked at hearing this; but what shocked him the most was Brian didn't look shocked at all.

"I never say anything I don't mean Sunshine. So let's get this over with, kill Mr. Fucking Ugly and start our _**fucking **_ honeymoon. Emphasis on the fucking" Brian said with a smirk.

Justin really wanted to be mad but found he could not be mad at him. Justin found himself nodding in agreement.

"Good. So what do we need to do?" Brian asked seriously.

"First we need to get to Scotland; we can kill two birds with one stone. We need to go to the village of Dryads and seek out Diane the Dryad. She then will guide us through the Haunted Hallows to the dearbadan-dé Glenn where we seek the Fae-folk, who will guide us to the temple of the mother goddess Don; which we will call upon her and the goddess Frigg." Annalisa Explained.

"My liege, let us take care of the arraignments. We have to return there as well" Bowen explained.

Brian looked at Bowen and responded with "Hurry the fuck up then"

Bowen just laughed and assured Brian that he would call when the arrangements were finalized.

_**Ethan The Mad's Dungeon, somewhere in Scotland. 12:00 A.M.**_

Michael was tired and cold. He wanted to go home so much, he even missed his mom embarrassing him. At least he wasn't alone in the cell, he had Jennifer there with him. He tried to get her to smile, but all she seemed to worry about was her son Justin. Michael missed Brian and going to Babylon; dancing the night away. '_Maybe by me being gone, Brian will notice how much we belong together'_ Michael thought.

He was so immersed in his thoughts he did not notice a tall, muscular, pale man being put in the cell with him. His new cell-mate was watching him intently. It had been days since he had last been fed and he was starving. He was sure that his subjects were worried and left mostly unprotected. He was a demi-god and he was trapped here by his only weakness. All he needed was to get rid of these silver chains and he would be restored.

He looked over and saw the only other full magical creature in the dungeon. He figured he could get her to help him removed the silver. She would probably not help him restore his energy; but that was okay because he was gay and the man in front of him was cute in a standoffish way. Crawling over to her, he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around he figured it was the nest time to ask for her assistance.

"Can you remove these silver chains from me?" he pleaded.

Jennifer looked at him and looked around. The guard had left so she quickly nodded and removed the silver around him. He nodded his thanks.

"By the way my name is Ben" he confided in her.

"Jennifer" she smiled back.

Feeling much better, he made his way towards Michael. He tapped on Michaels shoulder; causing him to spin around so fast he knocked Ben over. Michael's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you up" Michael apologized.

Michael could not help but stare into his eyes. He felt mesmerized, he had never been so drawn into someone before; not even Brian. That thought scared him a little, because this one meeting with this stranger turned his entire world upside down. The sky is blue; I don't think so, not for Michael anymore. His sky was this stranger.

"Ben" he said as he extended his hand.

Blushing he responded with a "Michael"

Ben found that blush to be too irresistible. He leaned over and took Michaels lips in his. He felt that Michael was willingly giving his all, his complete senescence in that kiss. Ben held back a moan at the delicious taste of him and his essence. He knew that the boy was not completely human and he was right. Ben had detected the faint taste of brownie.

That would certainly explain why he was so small. Anyways, he felt recharged as he held the now sleeping Michael in his arms. He laid him down and faced his former chains. He held his hands over the chains changing the properties of the chains. They would appear silver but they were not. Ben would pretend to be weak until the time was just right to make his jailbreak. After that he was going to take the delicate morsel home and of course return Jennifer to her home as well.

Ben was a demi-god and smart; he knew when to act out his plan.

_**Ramada Inn 2:00 A.M. Brian's Dream**_

_He was walking through a field of heather. He felt so calm and at peace a feeling he was not used to. Standing before him is a woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. She has a regal nose and a kind face. He thinks she looks like him, if he was kinder or a female. She reaches out and touches his face. He feels so warm and loved; like how Debbie Novotny has made him feel. She made him feel safe._

'_My son, your past you will have to face, your present to stand up for and you future filled with hope' she said with her kind melodic voice._

_Her son, whispered in such a kind way. He feels compelled to listen to her, for she seems wise. His Past? Does that mean Jack Kinney or his father he has never met? What about now and Justin?_

'_Mother, what about my past? What about my present' Brian asked._

'_In your travels you will find your answers my son. The present is unfolding as we speak writing your future; shape it' she answered._

'_Know my name for it will show the way when it is needed. I am Emmaline the Just. I feel the rising of your witch powers, giving strength to your werewolf nature. On Aradia, you do swear her avatar by your blood'_

_Brian took in everything she was saying inside. He knew that this might be the last time he ever gets to speak to her._

"_My son, my Brian of your choice I do Approve. He is more than enough for you.'_

_Brian felt the light kiss on his forehead and held back the tears he felt welling up inside. He watched as she walked away and as candles appeared and began to light all around him. Appearing before him he noticed a scarlet haired woman before him. She was beautiful and petite. He recognized her from the hospital room. He felt himself get on his knees._

'_Brian, do you swear to uphold you allegiance to me?'_

_Brian looked into to her eyes, seeing the ages of power and knowledge in her eyes. _

'_I do' Brian answered._

'_Many have asked, but only you will do. You are my avatar by your blood. Only you are worthy, Brian the Blessed. I give you this name son of Emmaline the Just. Wake up now quickly' she told Brian._

'_I will always come when you call me'_

Brian woke up with a start accidently hitting Justin.

"Ouch!" Justin moaned.

Brian rubbed Justin's head and said "Go back to sleep Sunshine"

Author's Notes:

I used Latin and Swedish for the spells. I used a translator so if these translations are wrong forgive me. Also added some other goddesses. Aradia is the daughter of the goddess Diana and she was a first to teach humans about the art of witchcraft. She is a queen of witches, and Goddess and protector of those who are hunted because of their religion. Ceridwen Celtic (Welsh) Goddess of inspiration. Cerridwen- Welsh Celtic Goddess of the Moon, grain, nature, poetry, music, luck, earth, death, fertility, regeneration, inspiration, art, science, astrology and the zodiac. Fortuna Roman Goddess of good fortune. She was very popular, and many temples were built in her honor.

(1) Goddess Aradia, I pledge to be a faithful follwer, give me the power to protect my love and destroy my enemies. Latin.

(2) Fortuna, Ceridwen, I pledge to be a faithful follower, give me the power to protect my family and destroy my enemies. Swedish.

(3) Switch Now! Swedish

(4) Goddesses, please reveal Justin's true face. Remove all falseness and show the truth. Swedish.

(5) Evil, reveal yourself I command thee by the Goddess Aradia! Latin.


	7. Of Which Brian Meets His Father

Author' Note: I can't believe how long it has been since I last updated this story. I have been re-reading this story and I will re-edit parts that do not mix. Well, I really hope that you enjoy this part of the story. I am also looking for a beta if you are interested pm me.

The Pleasure of a Dark Prince Chapter 7

Cameras flashed as Craig Taylor was escorted into the court building. This incident being a very highly publicized case, everyone in America wondering what the outcome of the case would be. That a father had shot his son and his wife missing and presumed to be dead. He felt tense as the eyes of the jurors and those in the court room watched him approach his seat.

"All, rise for the Honorable Judge Matthews" the balif announced.

Craig stood up straight as the judge walked into the room.

"Please be seated. Mr. Taylor, I see that you have been charged with attempted murder on your son Justin Taylor. How do you plead, Mr. Taylor?"

Craig looked to his lawyer who nodded his head. "Not guilt your honor."

Meanwhile in Scotland

Brian stretched out his body as the plane landed down in Heathrow airport. Something was making his senses feel not as ease. He could sense that something more ominous than what they were fighting was going to happen. 'We need to hurry up a defeat Ethan, so I can have my evil way with Sunshine.'

He already was planning on showing his boy all the pleasures that he could provide. Brian was enjoying just the feeling of the boy being next to him, but it paled in comparison with the feeling of naked skin against naked skin. With sunshine he felt something he never thought he would feel in his entire life. He wondered how a few lingering moments could change his life.

The boy challenged him and he really admired his tenacity and how genuine in how he felt. He could feel the blonde stirring next to him. He knew that he could not feel anything more than what he felt because there was no one on the planet who could ever compare.

"Mmm. Brian, what's happening?" he said with a huge yawn.

"Looks like we're here Sunshine", Brian said as he caressed Justin's hand.

Justin couldn't help the big smile that spread across his face as he looked into the eyes of his mate. He could feel the plane touch the ground and finally stretched out as soon as he was able to get off the plane.

They followed the others out of the plane and into the airport where a limousine was waiting for them. Brian raised an Eyebrow at Tristan.

"Only, the best for you my liege. We will be taken to the estate that holds our clan. There we will meet up with your father." Tristan patiently explained.

Bowen, Faye, Diana, and Antoinette agreed with Tristan. Graeme McKinney knew all sorts of information and secrets about the mythical creatures in Scotland. It along with his brute strength that he was one of the most respect and feared creatures in Scotland.

The estate was beautiful as the pulled into the driveway. There were roses and ivy that spread across the castle walls. It had stood for a very long time but did not look worse for wear. In fact, it was so pristine looking it most likely was protected by a spell. Brian straightened his shoulders and grabbed Justin's hand as they exited the vehicle.

Justin could feel the warm glowing comfort of Verdandi against his chest. But was still a little cautious until he could see more of the area around him. The servants bowed quickly as they were led to a reception room that was very inviting. It had a nice warm fire and very plush and comfortable furniture.

"The Laird will be with you, please make yourselves at home" One of the servants announced to us.

Brain had decided to make himself at home and pulled sunshine down unto his lap. Suddenly his companions stood up at the sound of feet entering the room. Brian hid his shock he could see quite a few of his own features staring back at him. Because of his dream he knew that he resembled his mother in more than a few ways.

Brian noticed that his father shared the same eyes and the same shade of hair. He also noticed that he had the same king of smile and that his father was a very fit man. Overall, his father was a hot guy for a man his age. Much better than that abusive asshole Jack Kinney.

Graeme smiled at his son and walked over to his son.

"Brian, I am so very happy to see you again. I am so sorry, if I had known that my cousin was going to hurt you and put you into more danger than I would have never trusted him. I hope you can forgive me." He said with a genuine regret in his voice.

'_Why did I trust him? I knew when I could not feel him something was wrong. All these years of searching I had not found him until now. Why now?'_ These were the thoughts that he heard as his father was speaking to him. Brian feeling the sadness coming from the words and thoughts of his father he decided to give him a chance.

"Why did you give me to Jack?" Brian had to know the reason. What was the reason that he was given to those people?

"I am so sorry my son. There were threats on your life from creatures that I could not protect you from. You may not know it but you are very powerful and have such a strong destiny that awaits you. Jack was my trusted cousin, and I could not see past his false lies and I trusted him with the most precious thing in my life. I do not expect you to forgive me, for I cannot forgive myself."

"Let me get to know you before I can call you Dad" was all the promise that Brian could make. For he learned a long time ago to never promise anything you could not do. For it was total bullshit.

"Mr. McKinney do you know where we can find the village of the Dryads and Diane the Dryad?" Justin asked with no fear in his voice looked straight into Graeme's eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked with curiosity laced throughout his voice.

"I'm Brian's_** Mate**_" Justin stated proudly.

"Why do you want to know? It is very dangerous ahead?" Graeme challenged Justin.

"To save my mother, defeat Ethan the Mad and release my goddess. All in all, just save the world." He answered matter-of -factly.

"Well, the village is about 200km away from here, deep inside the hidden forests. These forests are protected by a spell that makes it invisible to the eye. Unless you are a magical creature. Then you have to get through the many trials that are set. Once you complete those you will be taken to the Village." Graeme explained.

"Are you prepared for all of this?"

Brian looked at his father, "We, are prepared for this" he said as he took hold of his mates hand.

"Protective of your mate? I wouldn't expect anything less from my son. Alright, I will get some provisions ready for you. It would best to leave at dawns light. You have a long journey ahead. Let, me show you to your rooms." He said as he led them to the rooms which they would be staying in.

Brian stretched on the king size bed that he and Justin were showed to. This was a room that fit his designer tastes. Italian furniture and silk sheets, he could not wait until he had his mate spread out in those sheets.

"Oh, Sunshine comes here" he playfully called out.

Justin walked over to him and was pulled into a passionate kiss. He felt Brian tug off his clothes as he was pushed unto the bed. Justin could clearly see that Brian's wolf had been unleashed. Brian's tattoo started glow as he let out a low growl. Justin could only moan as his body was being ravished and he knew that many hours would pass before he could soothe the beast inside of his mate.

Hours later as they both drifted off to sleep, Justin could hear the whispered words of _I love you_ against his ears. Justin felt a little shock that Brian had said those words. But he smiled and whispered his own _I love you._


End file.
